Drunken Pleasures
by elfling14
Summary: Ginny straddled Hermione’s lap and raised a hand to her face and began to caress her cheek. “Shh! Its okay, Hermione. Harry and Ron don’t need to know.” Post Hogwarts- RH married, HG engaged


**Drunken Pleasures**

_**Disclaimer- JKR did it all, all to her we owe**_

* * *

The house was empty- something that didn't happen often at the Burrow while Ginny was growing up. But now she was the only child living at home, so it was an increasing occurrence. Her parents were taking a well-deserved holiday in Venice and excessive amounts of paperwork had forced Harry to cancel their plans for the evening.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a snifter of Firewhiskey. She leaned against the counter and looked at her glass, which she was holding in both hands.

"Here's to loneliness," Ginny muttered miserably and drained the cup.

* * *

_Hermione, I'll be working late tonight. Don't wait up. Sorry. Love, Ron_

Hermione had been staring at the note for the last hour, bored. She couldn't read because she'd read every book she had. Everything she needed to do for work was done. Nothing interesting was on the telly.

Standing up, Hermione spoke aloud to herself.

"I haven't talked to Ginny at all this week. I think I'll just nip over and see what she's up to." With that, she set about finding where Ron had stashed the Floo powder.

* * *

"Oh my poor h-h-heart! Wh-where had it gone-NA? I think it's left meeeee for a spell!" Warbling out Celestina Warbeck, Ginny was dancing around the family room of the Burrow wearing a red and black lacy bra and a pair of jeans covered in iron-on patches shaped like flowers, stars, and hearts. She climbed onto the sofa and was using the half-drained bottle of whiskey as a microphone.

_WOMPH_! The Weasley fire flared and Hermione stepped out of the hearth, not that Ginny noticed.

"…torn it quite apart-part-part, I'll th-thank you to give me back-ack-ack my heartttt!"

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, her face aghast at the state of her friend. Ginny whirled around, losing her balance and teetered on the edge of the couch. Giving up the battle with gravity, she hopped off.

"'Ello, Hermione!" Ginny greeted her friend. "Care for a dr-drink?" She held out the bottle.

Hermione took it rather forcefully and set it down on the coffee table beside the Weasley family clock.

"Ginny, what on earth is the matter with you?" Hermione demanded in a stern voice. "You should know better than to act like this!"

Ginny sauntered towards Hermione and asked, "Act like what?" in a sultry voice.

"A drunk!" Hermione gave her shirtless friend a disapproving stare. Far from intimidating Ginny, it merely caused giggles to flow like bubbles in champagne.

"You should try it sometime. You might like it," Ginny replied. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"You need to sober up," Hermione stated, gently but firmly removing Ginny's arms. Ginny then took a step closer to Hermione, who started backing up. The redhead continued advancing until Hermione hit a chair.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?" Hermione sounded confused as Ginny shoved her down into the chair. Ginny grabbed Hermione's wand while her friend just sat and stared as if in a daze.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione watched in confusion as the other girl raised the wand. Without a word, Ginny caused silken handkerchiefs to bind Hermione's wrists and ankles to the chair.

"Ginny?!" Hermione's voice was starting to sound panicked. "Ginny, let me go! You're drunk! Let me go and I'll help you sober up!"

Ginny straddled Hermione's lap and raised a hand to her face and began to caress her cheek.

"Shh! Its okay, Hermione. Harry and Ron don't need to know." With that, she pressed a gentle kiss on the cheek she wasn't touching. Now whispering into Hermione's ear, Ginny murmured, "Don't worry. It's okay to want to me." She licked the other girl's neck.

"Ginny… Stop this…" Hermione's voice was breathy. Ginny pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. Their gazes locked- Ginny's eyes were glazed with desire, Hermione too scared to look away. Ginny slowly began to unbutton Hermione's blouse, which revealed a blue bra.

"Clasp in the front for easy access?" Ginny smiled.

"R-r-ron likes-s-s it," Hermione replied, anxious. "Ginny, please. You've got to stop this."

Ginny let out a sexy laugh. "Grow up, Hermione. You're fine." She unclasped the bra and cupped Hermione's small breasts, pert with forbidden desire. Ginny ran her thumbs over Hermione's erect nipples, causing the girl to shudder and emit a soft cry. Ginny gave a victorious smirk.

Leaning down, Ginny crushed her lips onto Hermione's, feeding at her mouth with frenzied passion. Hermione found herself kissing back, straining to free herself. Ginny squeezed Hermione's breasts, making the girl cry out in surprise. Hermione's tongue found its way into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny suddenly pulled back and Hermione whimpered in protest. She writhed off of Hermione's lap, stood up, and turned away from the chair-bound girl.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, breathless.

Ginny's hands reached behind her back and fondled the clasps of her bra. She abruptly whirled back around. She placed her hands on her own waist, then trailed them up to her own breasts, lightly running her fingers over herself.

"Do you want to see these?" Ginny questioned in a vixenish tone. All Hermione could do was nod.

"Too bad. You'll just have to wait. But only if you're a good girl," Ginny purred

Ginny sank into a crouch and placed her fingertips on Hermione's knees, inching them deliberately up her legs. Her hands skimmed the edges of a lacy pair of panties.

_Riiiiip_! Ginny yanked off Hermione's panties.

"Hey! Those were my favorite pair!" Hermione cried. Ginny gave her a dirty look and reached up to stuff the mutilated underwear into Hermione's mouth.

"Ginny? You here? I'm done early and we still have time to make that reservation!" a voice called out from the kitchen. Both Ginny and Hermione froze, having recognized the voice as belonging to Harry.

"I'll be there in a minute, love!" Ginny yelled back, standing up. "Grab my cloak for me?"

"You got it!"

Hermione's eyes were radiating fear. Ginny bent back down to be face to face with Hermione, who could still smell the Firewhiskey on the other girl's breath.

"This could have been your lucky night, babe," Ginny breathed into her ear. "It still can be. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back." Ginny kissed her, using her tongue to stuff the panties deeper into Hermione's mouth.

"You coming, Ginny?" Harry bellowed. Ginny Summoned her shirt and pulled it over her head. Blowing a kiss to Hermione, she sauntered towards the kitchen, throwing Hermione's wand over her head and picked up her own.

* * *

Hermione heard Ginny tell Harry that she needed to grab a hangover potion, and then heard banging cabinets

"You were drinking?" Harry asked in a disapproving tone.

"Only a little," Ginny's flirty voice replied. Hermione heard the soft pucker of a kiss, then Ginny said, "You ready?"

CRACK! The tell-tale sound of Disapparation told Hermione that the pair was gone. Hermione reached out her fingertips to touch her wand, which had serendipitously landed on the chair she was bound to.

Barely managing to curl her fingers around the wand, Hermione let out a surge of magic which released her from the silken ties. Standing up, Hermione pulled her ruined panties out of her mouth and looked down out them.

"Shit!" Throwing the offending garment, she fastened her bra and adjusted herself, then rebuttoned her shirt. "Good job, Hermione. Relax. She was drunk and you can claim temporary insanity. And you're _never_ telling Ron."

She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire place, and stepped inside.

"120 Dorset Street!" The fire flared and Hermione was gone. Seconds later, the fire roared to life again. Hermione burst out, grabbed her panties, and rushed back into the hearth.

* * *

A/N- My suitemate read this and her response- "I wish I had a hangover potion! I just call it Tylenol!" Hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Reviews would be nice, if you're of a mind.


End file.
